Rachelle
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Caravan Night Guard |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = Unknown, looks to be about eighteen |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Single |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 168 cm (5'6) |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 57 kg (125 lbs) |Row 6 title = Abilities |Row 6 info = enhanced physical capabilities and echolocation |Row 7 title = Hometown |Row 7 info = Lenti |Row 8 title = Played by |Row 8 info = Aihari |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Rachelle is a young man who is the product of magical experiments done by a mage. After being deemed a 'failure', he was cast out and lived in tunnels beneath the continent until running into members of the Caravan. Background Hailing from Lenti, Rachelle was not an ideal son for his family. With his father always out hunting and trapping, he was left at home with his one elder brother and three elder sisters. Having more of his mother's build than his father's, both his brother and father(when the man was home) gave him a hard time about being weak. Even his mother, who had been his shelter growing up, began to be harsh as he got older, and it finally reached the point where Rachelle decided to run away from home. Lenti was not the largest town, but it was large enough to get away from his family and hook up with the wrong crowd. He made friends with some older boys and was soon inducted into their little band of thieves. They were a close knit group, though some of their 'traditions' took a little getting used to; such as the younger boys being required to stay with the older boys at night sometimes. But Rachelle didn't mind it too much. After about a year though he found himself longing to see his mother again, having heard of how distraught she was over his leaving home. And so when a merchant came through town before her birthday he took what little he had gotten for himself and bought her a pendant, hiding it at the base of a tree in the forest to wait and give it to her as a surprise. He would never be able to give it to her though. The night before her birthday, when he was fifteen, he was on his way to fetch the gift after letting his sister know he'd be coming home the next day. It was then that he met Agamemno, bumping into the man a bit in an alley as they passed. The mage had stopped him with a hand, feigning ignorance to the area and claiming he was lost. Rachelle's better nature got the better of him and he agreed to show the man where he needed to the road he was looking for. It was when he was advising him that it was unsafe to travel at night that he realized his mistake in helping the man. But it was too late and his magic had already ensnared him. When he woke he was in the mage's tower and bound by spells to a contraption of sorts. All manner of animals were around him, some he recognized and many he did not. But terror filled him as he noticed blood on the walls when the mage returned to the room and made it brighter somehow. When Rachelle demanded to be set free the man had laughed, stating he no longer existed and that no one would even miss trash like him. And then the torture began. Spell after spell was used on him, trying to fuse the animals with his body to make something better. But all Rachelle remembers is the pain, both his own and the beasts slowly melding with his own conscious. A lion, a rare and mighty eagle, serpents and reptiles, and many other things he did not recognize, some perhaps beasts of stories and legends but the boy could not tell. He remembered well when he lost his sight, and how much more the spells hurt after that day as every other sense was enhanced. It is a time he has never spoken of to anyone in detail, as the thoughts alone upset and anger him still. But as soon as Agamemno realized his sight was gone the boy was deemed a failure and abandoned in the forest to die. Fearful of everything around him and only mildly aware of what exactly he looked like at that point, Rachelle fell to listening to the beasts within himself to survive. Though he could see in heat, the heat of the sun drove him to a cave for shelter. This cave turned out to be one of the entrances to the subterranean tunnels that winded throughout the lands, but he knew nothing of it. It was simply a place to survive better. All sense of time was lost in that place and for two and a half years he learned how to use his modified body better, becoming one of the feared beings to the creatures that lived down there, a fearsome predator matched only by a few others that dwelled in the tunnels. It was when he hunted down one of these other beasts, one that had nearly killed him when he had first traversed the tunnels, that he met with the members of the Blue Caravan who had recently fallen into the tunnels from the sands of the desert above. History Write about events that happened to this character since joining the story here. Personality Write about this character's personality here. Abilities Relationships Text. Trivia Text. Category:Characters Category:Caravan Guards Category:Active Characters